Caroline Forbes
Caroline Elizabeth'Stefan wypowiedział jej drugie imię, kiedy się oświadczał w odcinku ''Today Will Be Different. 'Forbes-Salvatore'Jej pełne nazwisko zostało ukazane w odcinku The Tale of Two Wolves. jest wampirzycą oraz jedną z głównych postaci w Pamiętnikach Wampirów. Jej rodzicami są William i Elizabeth Forbes. Jest żoną zmarłego Stefana Salvatore jak i szwagierką Damona i Eleny Salvatore. Jest także przybraną matką bliźniaczek Lizzie i Josie Saltzman. Caroline ma bardzo silną więź z Eleną i Bonnie. Została również najlepszą przyjaciółką Stefana Salvatore po tym gdy został jej mentorem jak została wampirem. Łączy ją również bliska więź z Niklausem Mikaelsonem z którym niegdyś miała romans. W finale pierwszego sezonu, odnosi poważne obrażenia w wyniku wypadku samochodowego, a w odcinku The Return, Damon poi ją swoją krwią, dzięki czemu Forbesównie udaje się przeżyć. W tym samym odcinku zostaje zabita przez Katherine Pierce, lecz powraca jako wampirzyca dzięki krwi Damona. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Eleny Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett i Stefana Salvatore, do którego w późniejszym czasie ujawnia głębsze uczucia. Jest także przyjaciółką Matta Donovana, z którym była związana. Była dziewczyną Tylera Lockwooda, jednak zerwali ze sobą na początku piątego sezonu. Klaus Mikaelson żywił głębokie uczucia względem Caroline, lecz przez większość czasu dziewczyna ich nie odwzajemniała. W 500 Years of Solitude, Mikaelson i Forbes przespali się ze sobą, a następnie Pierwotny zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Również Enzo stwierdził, że Caroline mu się podoba jednak ich relacja się nie rozwinęła. Co ciekawe mimo młodego wieku, Caroline jest silnym wampirem i wykazuje nadzwyczajnie silną samokontrolę. Forbes jest bardzo odważna co wykazuje między innymi tym, że pomagała Tylerowi podczas przemian, wiedząc że jeżeli chłopak ją ugryzie, może umrzeć. Troszczy się o swoich bliskich i udowadnia to między innymi rozpoczynając walkę z Damonem, kiedy zaatakował jej ojca oraz atakując Masona Lockwooda, który groził Elenie. Studiowała na Uniwersytecie Whitmore i mieszkała w akademiku wraz z Eleną. Swego czasu mieszkała z nimi Bonnie, jednak ze względu na rozpad Drugiej Strony, Bennett umarła. W ''Best Served Cold'', ''dowiadujemy się, że do ciała Caroline zostały przeniesione dzieci Alarica Saltzmana i tragicznie zmajłej Josette Laughlin przez Sabat Bliźniąt. Forbes rodzi bliźnięta i zostaje ich matką zastępczą. Wyjeżdża wraz Rickiem do Dallas by wspólnie wychować córki. Niedługo po tym Alaric oświadcza się Caroline. Caroline należy do 'rodziny Forbes'ów i [http://pl.tvd.wikia.com/wiki/Rodzina_Salvatore r'odziny Salvatore']. Wczesne lata życia frame|left|Caroline mając 2 latka.Caroline urodziła się w październiku 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako córka Elizabeth i Billa Forbesów. Gdy dziewczynka miała dwa lata, jej mama przyznała Damonowi, iż jest droga w utrzymaniu. Podczas swojego dzieciństwa, Forbes zaprzyjaźniła się z Bonnie Bennett i Eleną Gilbert. Historia |-|2007= thumb|200px|Caroline i Liz w 2007. W 2007 roku, piętnastoletnia Caroline rozpoczyna liceum. W święta, dziewczyna rozmawia ze swoją mamą. Okazuje się, że Elizabeth i Bill są wciąż małżeństwem. Młoda Forbesówna mówi swojej mamie, że taty jeszcze nie ma. Liz wyjaśnia Caroline, że Bill nie zdąży na świąteczną ceremonię, a dziewczyna pyta się czy coś wydarzyło się między jej rodzicami. Szeryf mówi, że będzie dobrze i każe córce pomóc dekorować choinkę. Później Caroline rozmawia z Bonnie i Eleną o tegorocznych świętach. Przed 2009 rokiem, Bill Forbes wyznał, że jest homoseksualistą i opuścił Liz oraz swoją córkę. |-|2009= thumb|left|200px|Caroline pokazuje przyjaciółkom prezent.W święta 2009 roku (które zostały ukazane dopiero w szóstym sezonie), podczas przemówienia swojej mamy, Caroline podchodzi do swoich przyjaciółek. Forbesówna mówi Elenie i Bonnie, że Stefan dał jej śnieżną kulę przedstawiającą Mystic Falls. Bennett pokazuje swoją bransoletkę, którą dała jej Caroline i mówi, że ona jest zadowolona ze swojego prezentu. Forbes mówi, że akurat ona jest dobrym Mikołajem. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= thumb|206px|Caroline z Bonnie w Grillu.Na imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, Care próbuje poderwać Stefana, jednak ten daje jej kosza i wyraża zainteresowanie Eleną. Dziewczyna jest zła na Gilbert, bo uważa, że faceci zawsze wolą jej przyjaciółkę. Upija się w Grillu, a Bonnie przy niej czuwa. Forbes żali się Bennetównie. Bonnie próbuje pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. Później koleżanka odchodzi, a Care zauważa Damona Salvatore, brata Stefana. Ten zalotnie uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, co Caroline odwzajemnia. Caroline, Bonnie i Elena.|thumb|200px|left W The Night of the Comet, Bonnie opowiada Caroline o swoich zdolnościach, a ta pyta Bennett czy jest medium czy jasnowidzem. Przyjaciółka określa siebie jako czarownicę. Później Forbes wspomina o chłopaku, którego widziała wczorajszego dnia. Elena, Bonnie oraz Caroline rozmawiają o komecie, która przelatuje dziś nad Mystic Falls. Potem Care wypytuje Gilbertównę o Stefana. Później mówi przyjaciółce, że powinna się przespać z Salvatorem. Na festiwalu okazuje się, że Vicki Donovan, siostra Matta, zaginęła. Caroline wraz z Mattem, Tylerem, Jeremy'm, Eleną i Bonnie idzie na poszukiwania dziewczyny. Po znalezieniu Vicki, Stefan wypytuje Forbes i Bennett o Elenę. Bonnie daje mu numer dziewczyny. Później Forbes znowu spotyka Damona. Spędzają razem noc. Nagle coś w twarzy chłopaka zmienia się, Damon gryzie dziewczynę. 197px|thumb|left|Caroline po przebudzeniu.W Friday Night Bites, Caroline budzi się obok Damona. Ogląda małe rany na swojej szyi. Zauważa, że chłopak śpi i próbuje wyjść z pokoju, lecz okazuje się że Salvatore zamknął drzwi. Odwraca się i widzi, że Damona nie ma już na łóżku. Przerażona zauważa chłopaka stojącego obok. Dziewczyna rzuca w wampira lampą, a następnie poduszką, która jest cała w jej krwi. Twarz Damona znowu się zmienia. W tym czasie Elena i Bonnie idą na trening cheerleaderek. Martwią się nieobecnością Caroline, która jest kapitanem grupy. Nagle zjawia się panna Forbes w towarzystwie starszego Salvatore'a. Rozpoczyna trening i po kilku błędach Eleny, Caroline prosi Gilbert żeby opuściła trening. Wieczorem Elena organizuje kolację wraz ze Stefanem i Bonnie. Niespodziewanie w drzwiach domu Gilbertów pojawia się również panna Forbes z Salvatorem. Elena widząc ich, zaprasza parę na kolację. 200px|thumb|Trening cheerleaderek.Po jedzeniu Damon pomaga pannie Gilbert sprzątać, a Stefan rozmawia z Caroline. Zauważa, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie zdejmuje szalika. Salvatore pyta ją o to, a Forbes nie odpowiada. Do salonu wchodzi starszy z braci Salvatore i hipnotyzując Caroline, każe jej iść pomóc Bonnie i Elenie. Dziewczyna niechętnie idzie do kuchni. Caroline na przyjęciu.|thumb|200pxW Family Ties, Damon przekonuje Caroline żeby ta wzięła go na bal założycieli. Salvatore leżąc na łóżku Forbes czyta Zmierzch i twierdzi, że książka opisuje wampiry błędnie. Słysząc to dziewczyna pyta o prawdziwe cechy wampirów. Później razem z Bonnie spotyka się w Grillu. Rozmawiają o zbliżającym się balu, a potem Caroline kieruje temat na problemy Damona ze swoim bratem. Pod koniec rozmowy Forbes prosi przyjaciółkę o to, by nic nie mówiła Elenie. Na przyjęciu, Salvatore zjawia się z Caroline. Swoją córkę zauważa szeryf Forbes. Okazuje się, że ich relacje nie są zbyt przyjacielskie. Po rozmowie z matką, Forbes zaprasza Stefana do tańca. Po tańcu młodszy Salvatore częstuje Caroline i Damona szampanem. Jego brat odmawia, a Forbes po toaście udaje się z Damonem, aby pamiątki. Chłopak kradnie kryształ. Damon próbuje zabić Caroline.|200px|thumbNastępnie Caroline i Elena poprawiają makijaż w toalecie. Gilbert widzi ślady ugryzień na ciele przyjaciółki i pyta czy to sprawka Damona. Forbes zaprzecza, lecz Elena nie daje się oszukać. Później Damon kłóci się z Caroline. Dziewczyna mówi, że nic nie powiedziała Gilbert. Chłopak mówi, że z nią kończy, a następnie gryzie Caroline i próbuje ją zabić, lecz po chwili pada na ziemię. Przychodzi Stefan i mówi swojemu bratu, że do drinka Caroline dodał werbenę. Młodszy Salvatore zabiera Damona, a Forbes budzi się i znajduje kryształ, który ukradł starszy Salvatore. Elena znajduje przyjaciółkę i ją przytula. 222px|Caroline trzyma talizman.|thumb|leftW You're Undead to Me, Caroline mówi Bonnie o jej związku z Damonem oraz o tym co się wydarzyło. Panna Bennett przygląda się w tym czasie świeczce, a kiedy przyjaciółka pyta ją co robi, odkłada ją i zauważa naszyjnik. Bierze go do ręki, a Caroline po pytaniu skąd ma wisiorek odpowiada, że Damon chciał jej go dać. Przyjaciółka mówi, że nie podoba jej się, po czym Forbes wyrywa jej go z rąk. W szkole Caroline dołącza się do rozmowy Stefana i Eleny i pyta Salvatore'a gdzie jest Damon. 222px|Caroline w pensjonacie.|thumbMłodszy z braci odpowiada jej, że jego brat wyjechał z miasta i już nie wróci, a następnie odchodzi. Forbes jest rozczarowana, a Gilbert chcąc ją pocieszyć mówi jej, że tak będzie lepiej. Później Caroline siedzi w swoim pokoju. Słyszy dziwne głosy i widzi kruka, którego przegania. Na drugi dzień organizowana jest impreza, "Seksowna Piana", której celem jest mycie samochodów za pieniądze. Podczas akcji, Forbes jest wysłana po ręczniki, widzi kruka. Później idzie szkolnym korytarzem i dochodzi do drzwi, które są zamknięte. Dziewczyna obraca się i widzi Damona, który prosi o pomoc. Salvatore używa swojej mocy i zmusza Caroline, żeby mu pomogła. Prowadzi ją do piwnic w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Dziewczyna widzi wampira w jednej z cel i przerażona stanem w jakim się znajduje, otwiera drzwi. Nagle pojawia się Zach i krzyczy do niej żeby uciekała, a sam próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Damon wybiega i zabija krewnego, a następnie biegnie za Caroline. Gdy dobiega do drzwi wejściowych jest już za późno, gdyż dziewczyna już jest w słońcu. 222px|Caroline, Bonnie i Tyler.|thumb|leftW Haunted, Caroline daje Bonnie kostium na Halloween i rozpoczyna rozmowę o imprezie. Zastanawia się dlaczego nikt nie cieszy się z imprezy. Forbes mówi, że mają okazję się pobawić, bez myślenia o Damonie. Dziewczyna zmienia temat rozmowy i pyta się przyjaciółki, czy widziała Elenę, gdyż nie wie za kogo Gilbert się przebiera. Na imprezie do Caroline i Bonnie podchodzi Tyler, oferujący jabłecznik. Bennett odmawia, lecz Care częstuje się i mówi, że będzie pić dopóki jej się ktoś nie spodoba. Forbes nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. 222px|Caroline rozmawia z Damonem.|thumbW 162 Candles, Caroline idzie ulicą i spotyka Damona. Od razu stara się go ominąć, lecz chłopak blokuje jej przejście. Dziewczyna irytuje się i mówi mu, że nie będzie jego niewolnicą, lecz wampir używa perswazji. Forbesówna od razu zaczyna się cieszyć ze spotkania i pyta go gdzie był. Damon nie zważając na pytanie każe Caroline urządzić przyjęcie w Mystic Grill. Panna Forbes dziwi się, że Salvatore nie może zrobić tego sam, ale ten odpowiada jej, że inaczej Stefan by nie przyszedł. Następnie zmienia temat na naszyjnik. Caroline mówi, że ma go Bonnie, na co Damon odpowiada, że Forbes ma jej go odebrać. Później widzimy dziewczynę w Mystic Grill, kiedy z zadowoleniem obserwuje swoje przyjęcie. 222px|Caroline i Bonnie.|thumb|leftZauważa wampira i zagaduje do niego. Chłopak od razu pyta o kryształ, a gdy Caroline mówi, że go nie zdobyła Damon stwierdza, iż nie bawi się dobrze i niezadowolony odchodzi od dziewczyny. Później na przyjęciu dziewczyna zauważa Bonnie. Podchodzi do niej i prosi ją o zwrot kryształu. Gdy Bennettówna mówi, iż nie może go oddać, Forbes wymyśla różne powody, dla których Bonnie powinna jej go oddać. Caroline denerwuje się i mówi, że naszyjnik jest jej. Bennett domyśla się, że to Damon chce go odzyskać. Dziewczyna próbuje zerwać amulet z szyi koleżanki, lecz ten razi ją prądem. Bonnie irytuje się i odchodzi. Następnie Forbes spotyka starszego Salvatore'a. Caroline mówi mu, że Bennett nie chce oddać kryształu. Gdy Damon się denerwuje, Forbes prosi go żeby tak się nie zachowywał oraz, że to tylko głupi wisiorek. Salvatore mówi jej, że to ona jest "głupia, płytka i nic niewarta", a następnie odchodzi. Caroline przejmuje się jego słowami. Później ponownie spotyka Bennettównę, która chce ją przeprosić. Forbes chce ją ominąć, ale gdy Bonnie zagradza jej drogę mówi jej, że ona zdobyła coś co nie jest jej, a ją Caroline nazywa się płytką i nic niewartą. 222px|Caroline i Matt.|thumbPrzyjaciółka mówi żeby Forbesównie żeby nie dała sobą pomiatać Damonowi. Caroline słysząc to odpowiada Bonnie pytaniem - "A jak mnie traktuje najlepszą przyjaciółką?" i odchodzi. Później panna Forbes upija się i dosiada się do Matta. Mówi mu, że jest strasznie pijana oraz, że uroczy brzydal barman był dla niej przemiły, po czym dodaje, że w przeciwieństwie do innych. Potem pyta się przyjaciela, czy według niego jest płytka. Rozmawia z nim o swoim charakterze. 222px|Liz zauważa Caroline.|thumb|leftPóźniej mówi mu, że chce iść do domu, a Matt mówi jej, że ją odwiezie. Care nie może utrzymać się na nogach, więc Donovan wynosi ją z baru. Zauważa ich Liz. Podchodzi do nich i pyta co się stało. Jej córka oświadcza, że i tak jej to nie obchodzi. Matt mówi, że odwiezie Caroline do domu, a szeryf mu dziękuje. Mówi córce, że porozmawia z nią później, a dziewczyna uśmiecha się i mówi, że nie może się doczekać. Później Liz aresztuje barmana za to, że sprzedał jej młodej Forbesównie alkohol. W swoim domu Caroline rozmawia z Mattem. Mówi mu, że chciałaby żeby życie było inne. Gdy Donovan zbiera się do wyjścia, dziewczyna prosi go, by nie odchodził. Matt nocuje u Caroline. 222px|thumb|Caroline i Eleną idą do szkoły.W History Repeating, Caroline idzie z Eleną do szkoły. Gilbert pyta się koleżanki czy rozmawiała z Bonnie. Forbes zaprzecza i mówi, że jest na nią obrażona. Dodaje, że to Bennett powinna zrobić pierwszy krok, na co Elena odpowiada jej, że powinna być mądrzejsza. Gdy Gilbert pyta Caroline o co się wścieka, ta nazywa Bonnie złodziejką, gdyż nie chce oddać jej naszyjnika. Forbes zrzuca rozmowę na inny tor i pyta gdzie jest Stefan. Elena mówi, że jej unika. Chwilę później dzwonek na lekcje się odzywa i przyjaciółki rozchodzą się. Caroline spotyka Matta, witają się, lecz ten ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, od razu odchodzi. Po lekcji, znowu się spotykają, a Donovan znowu się wita i próbuje odejść. Forbes denerwuje się i pyta o co chodzi. Matt odwraca się do niej, a dziewczyna mówi mu, że przywitał się dwa razy. Następnie pyta go czy zna inne słowa. Po pytaniu Donovana, co jej się nie podoba w "hej", Forbes rozpoczyna wywód. 222px|thumb|left|Matt odchodzi od Forbes.Chwilę później, Matt odchodzi. Wieczorem Caroline, Elena i Bonnie są w domu Gilbertówny. Chcą zrobić babski wieczór. Po kilku spojrzeniach rzucanych od Gilbert, Forbes przeprasza Bennett i mówi, że jeżeli chce to może sobie wziąć ten ohydny naszyjnik. Bonnie mówi, że go wyrzuciła, na co Caroline denerwuje się i mówi, że mogła jej go oddać. Elena mówi, że wtedy Forbes dałaby go Damonowi. Dziewczyna mówi, że go chrzani, a potem pyta czy robią sobie manicure. Idzie po przybory do torebki. Po zajrzeniu do środka torby, pyta Bonnie czemu jest taką kłamczuchą.222px|thumb|W domu Eleny. Chwilę później wyciąga z torebki naszyjnik. Bennett i Gilbert są przerażone i Bonnie mówi, że go wyrzuciła, co Elena potwierdza. Gdy Caroline nie wierzy koleżankom i prosi je o wytłumaczenie, dlaczego talizman był w torbie, Bonnie wypowiada imię - "Emily". 222px|thumb|left|Seans.Gdy Bennett mówi, żeby Emily dała jej spokój, Forbes krzyczy, że nic nie rozumie i, że dziewczyny zawsze jej to robią. Bonnie mówi, że Caroline nie słucha co się do niej mówi i przyznaje się do bycia czarownicą. Forbes używając sarkazmu mówi, że jej wierzy. Bennettówna denerwuje się i wyrzuca dziewczynie, że nie słucha o czym się do niej mówi i idzie do innego pokoju, co dziwi Caroline. Idzie za czarownicą i mówi jej, że nie wierzy w nadnaturalność, ale jeżeli Bonnie wierzy to jej to nie przeszkadza. Forbes mówi dziewczynie, że jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i mówi to "wiedząc, że Elena jest w kuchni i wszystko słyszy". Dosiada się do Bennett i daje jej naszyjnik. Dziewczyny godzą się, a Forbes woła Gilbertównę. Po chwili Caroline proponuje urządzenie seansu spirytystycznego. Przyjaciółki początkowo się nie zgadzają, jednak Forbes przekonuje je. Forbes mówi dziewczynom co mają robić, następnie Bonnie zaczyna przywoływać Emily. Płomienie świec, które stoją pośrodku kręgu podnoszą się, a przyjaciółki odsuwają się. Gdy Bennett mówi, że to przez wentylację, świece ponownie się podnoszą. 222px|thumb|Caroline i Elena widzą Bonnie.Gdy czarownica nie chce prosić o następny znak, Forbes to robi. Początkowo nic się nie dzieje, lecz nagle okno się otwiera. Bonnie wstaje i rzuca naszyjnik na ziemię, świece gasną, a Elena szybko zapala światło, lecz kryształu już nie ma na podłodze. Po poszukiwaniach, Gilbert posądza Caroline o kradzież naszyjnika. Dziewczyna mówi, że go nie ma, a w korytarzu za nią przebiega cień. Bonnie wchodzi do łazienki, gdyż zauważa talizman, a drzwi się zatrzaskują. Bennett zaczyna krzyczeć, a przyjaciółki próbują dostać się do środka. Po chwili krzyki ustają i drzwi się otwierają. Caroline twierdzi, że Bonnie się zgrywała i się denerwuje. Mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że dała się nabrać. Dziewczyny mówią, że wychodzą. Bonnie zachowuje się dziwnie i próbuje szybko opuścić dom. Elena uświadamia sobie coś i wypowiada imię, Emily. Bennett odwraca się i wychodzi z domu, a przyjaciółki za nią biegną, lecz drzwi są zamknięte. Do domu wchodzi Jeremy, a Caroline mówi, że wychodzi i opuszcza dom. 222px|thumb|left|Matt w domu Caroline.Później w swoim domu, dziewczyna siedzi na łóżku i zauważa Matta. Donovan mówi o ich wspólnej nocy. Dodaje, że nie lubi Forbes i nigdy nie lubił, ale było miło. Mówi dziewczynie, że został z nią wtedy, gdyż było mu jej żal. Caroline odpowiada, że uwielbia wzbudzać litość i wyprasza chłopaka. Matt mówi jej, że wie co czuje, bo on też jest samotny. Dziewczyna nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. }} |-|Sezon 2= Potem idzie ona na parking tam zauważa krwiawącego człowieka, ta nie może się powstrzymać i pożywia się nim, jednocześnie go zabijając.thumb|left|Caroline atakuję człowieka.|219x219px Potem odnajduję ją Damon i mówi że musi ją zabić, ta krzyczy że nie chce umierać i przytula się do niego, ten jednak chce wbić jej kołek lecz w ostatniej chwili przerywa mu Stefan i powstrzymuję go, po chwili zjawia się Bonnie i nie może uwierzyć co ta zrobiła. Następnie Stefan zabiera ją do łazienki i uspokaja ją, zapewnia ją również że jej pomoże, ta pod jego wpływem opanowuję emocje. W nocy przychodzi do niej Matt by dowiedzieć się czy wszystko w porządku, potem wyznaję jej miłość, ta całuję go i czuję krew jednak opanowuję swoją żądze. W Bad Moon Rising Caroline widziana jest rano u siebie w domu. Wtem zjawia się Matt i puka do drzwi i chce by otworzyła. Ta jednak wie że nie może gdyż spaliła by się w słońcu. Potem przychodzi do niej Stefan wraz z Bonnie, ta ma wykonać jej pierścień światła lecz ostrzega ją również że gdy kogoś skrzywdzi ta ją powstrzyma, następnie za pomocą czarów, Caroline otrzymuję możliwość chodzenia w świetle słonecznym. Potem Stefan uczy Caroline polować i pożywiać się na zwierzętach, ta jednak jest nerwowa, Stefan wtedy mówi do niej że wszystkie jej cechy zostały wzmocnione i odczuwa wszystko o wiele bardziej niż kiedyś. thumb|Caroline i Stefan.|189x189px Następnie jadą razem na piknik nad Jeziorem, tam Caroline zauważa Matta z jakąś dziewczyną i ma do niego pretensje, ten mówi by nie była zazdrosna. Wieczorem znów rozmawiają, Caroline przeprasza go o scenę zazdrości jaką urządziła ten jej wybacza, po czym zabiera ją na przechadzkę w czasie pełni w las. Potem całują się, Matt jednak nagle kaleczy się i zaczyna wypływać mu krew, Caroline widząc to, nie może się powstrzymać, atakuję go i zaczyna się nim karmić. Jednak po chwili zjawia się Stefan i powstrzymuję ją od zabicia Matta, nagle słyszą w oddali głosy, Stefan przeczuwa że to wilkołak, każe Mattowi się nie ruszać a Caroline mówi że razem pobiegną i wyjdą z lasu, po czym za pomocą wampirzej szybkości uciekają, nagle jednak Caroline zatrzymuję się i pyta co to takiego, ten krzyczy że to wilkołak i że może ich z łatwością zabić, następnie przed nimi pojawia się Tyler i pyta się co tu robią, nagle Caroline atakuję wilk, Stefan broni jej, po chwili ingeruję Tyler i rozkazuję by ich zostawił, wilkołak ucieka. Potem ta wymazuję mu wspomnienia o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Później idzie do Mystic Gril i znów widzi go z inną dziewczyną, po raz kolejny robi mu scenę zazdrości co skutkuję że Matt z nią zrywa. Następnego dnia gdy budzi się rano, widzi Katherine ta mówi by się nie bała gdyż będzie wesoło. W Memory Lane Caroline pierwszy raz widziana jest u Eleny w domu która zaprosiła ją na grilla którego urządza Jenna. Zjawia się ona obok Eleny na ganku gdy ta dzwoni do Stefana, ta boi się że coś mu się stało, Caroline jednak twierdzi że nic mu nie jest i mówi jej co tak naprawdę myśli Stefan będąc wampirem. Wtem zjawia się Alaric i woła je na grilla. Później Caroline ponownie rozmawia z Eleną sprzątając, Elena mówi jej o swoich planach by pojechać do Stefana ta jednak stara się odradzić jej ten pomysł co z końcem nie idzie dobrze, dlatego postanawia ją podrzucić lecz widać że się denerwuję, potem wsiadają do samochodu, Caroline specjalnie upuszcza kluczyki i wypuszcza powietrze z opony po czym wsiada do auta. Potem jadą do pensjonatu Salvatorów, Caroline znów zaczyna czepiać się Eleny, zaś ta wydaję się być poirytowana nagle ich samochód staję na środku drogi przez brak powietrza w oponie, potem Caroline wzywa pomoc drogową, w między czasie Elena zaczyna coraz bardziej niepokoić sie o Stefana chce zostawić samochód i iść na piechotę lecz ta się nie zgadza i mówi jej że jej związek ze Stefanem jest skazany na porażkę. Elena zła na Caroline zostawia ją i postanawia iść na piechotę, wtem zjawia się pomoc drogowa. Następnie Caroline przesiaduję w Grillu, idzie do łazienki i zastaję tam Katherine która jej grozi ,potem przychodzi Elena ze Stefanem ta czuję się głupio i mówi jej że źle zrobiła, Elena jednak nie ma jej za złe a wręcz przeciwnie przyznaję jej rację. Potem ta podsłuchuję rozmowę panny Gilbert która rozmawia z jej Stefanem do chodzi po między nimi do ostrej wymiany zdań. W Kill or Be Killed Caroline rozmawia z mamą i pyta się czy dokądś się wybiera, ta zaś mówi jej o pikniku towarzystwa historycznego na który Caroline ją zgłosiła, potem szeryf Forbes pyta się córki czy wszystko u niej w porządku, ta jednak odpowiada że tak i odtrąca ją. Potem wraz z Eleną uczestniczą w pikniku i obydwie zwierzają się sobie nawzajem. Elena mówi jej o sytuacji ze Stefanem potem idzie do niego i chce z nim porozmawiać, wtem zjawia się Damon i oboje przysłuchują się rozmowie Stefana i Eleny. Później Caroline pociesza Elenę lecz ta mówi że to jej wina i przeprasza pannę Forbes, Caroline jednak mówi że nie jest taka kochana jaka się wydaję i chce jej powiedzieć co się stało lecz nagle zauważa swoją swoją zdenerwowaną mamę ichce z nią porozmawiać ale ta odpowiada że nie ma czasu. Potem ta za pomocą wampirzego słuchu chce usłyszeć gdzie jest i co planuję jej mama, po chwili udaję jej się to, po czym mówi do Eleny że Damon i Stefan mają kłopoty. Następnie idą do lasu i zaczynają ich szukać, napotykają dam Masona który pyta się Caroline, czy jej mama wie że jest wampirem, nagle łapie Elenę i chce jej skręcić kark, ta pewna siebie mówi że go pokona, po czym atakuję go i z łatwością go powala. Później docierają do tuneli, ta słyszy swoją mamę i mówi Elenie że ta chce zabić Stefana i Damona. Elena chce szybko reagować, lecz ta boi się zdemaskowania, Elena jej nie słucha i sama schodzi do tuneli, Caroline bojąc się o przyjaciółkę, pomaga jej i zabija ochroniarzy ratując w tym samym Damona i Stefana lecz szeryf Forbes dowiaduję się że jej córka jest wampirem. Później prosi ją by nikomu nie mówiła bo inaczej Damon będzie chciał ją zabić, mama Caroline odpowiada że może ją zabić, Caroline jednak nie chce, Damon mówi że nie zabiję jej tylko dlatego że są przyjaciółmi. Potem umieszczają szeryf Forbes w piwnicy u Salvatorów gdyż chcą się pozbyć werbeny z jej organizmu by móc ją zahipnotyzować by zapomniała o wszystkim, wtedy Caroline podsłuchuję ułamek rozmowy jej mamy z Damonem gdzie mówi by trzymała się od niej z daleka, tej jest przykro i odchodzi. Potem zwierza się Elenie że boi się wrócić do domu gdyż czeka tam na nią Katherine, i mówi jej całą prawdę, Elena jednak mówi że wszystko już wie i że była na nią zła lecz postawiła się w jej sytuacji po czym przytula ją. W Plan B Caroline odwiedza mamę w piwnicy, ta jednak nie chce z nią rozmawiać, Caroline mówi że nie zmieniła się lecz spełnia obietnicę mamy i chce odejść, nagle ta zatrzymuję ją i pyta się córki czy naprawdę umarła i jak to możliwe, Caroline postanawia zostać i opowiedzieć jak to się stało że została wampirem. Potem ich rozmowa rozkręca się, ta zaczyna opowiadać jej o krwi i skąd ją czerpie mówi również że umie zapanować nad sobą i że nie musi zabijać. Potem wciąż w pensjonacie Savatorów spotyka się z Bonnie, chodź ta nie ma zbyt ochoty na rozmowę, Caroline jednak pyta się czy ta znalazła kamień księżycowy, Bonnie mówi że nie lecz dodaję że prawdopodobnie jest w studni w lesie, Caroline postanawia pomóc jej go znaleźć. Później Caroline znajduję spanikowaną Elene przy studni i mówi że Stefan tam utknął, ta chce go ratować lecz Elena dodaję że w studni jest werbena, Caroline postanawia spuścić Elenę na łańcuchach by mogła wyciągnąć Stefana, Elenie udaję się tam dostać i ratuję go w tym samym czasie odnajduję kamień księżycowy. Potem wraca do pensjonatu i opowiada swojej mamie o tym co się stało, Liz słucha jej z ciekawością po czym mówi że jest taka silna i odważna, prosi ją również by nie odbierała jej wspomnień ta jednak, Caroline jednak nie chce tego i ze łzami w oczach wymazuję jej wspomnienia. W Masquerade Caroline zjawia się u Salvatorów z informacją którą miała przekazać od Katherine, sobowtór grozi by Damon i Stefan oddali kamień, jeśli nie oddadzą go na czas to miasto spłynie krwią. Caroline wraz ze Stefanem i Damonem obmyślają plan by zabić Katherine, dołączają się również Bonnie, Jeremy i Alaric. Potem wszyscy udają się na bal maskowy by wdrożyć swój plan zabicia panny Pierce. Caroline przygląda się Mattowi który bawi się z inną dziewczyną, wtem dostaje SMS że jej kolej, ta idzie do pokoju obok by nikt jej nie widział i by zwabić Katherine, ta nabiera się i nagle atakuję ją i pyta co planuję Stefan i Damon ta pod przymusem mówi że chcą ją zabić, następnie dopytuję się gdzie jest kamień, ta odpowiada że na górze w pokoju. Później Katherine ciągnie ją i pyta się który to pokój, ta wskazuję jej pomieszczenie w którym znajduję się kamień, panna Pierce wchodzi okazuję się że to Pułapka. Później za pomocą słuchu słyszy kłótnie Matta i Tylera ta szybko dociera na miejsce i rozdziela ich raniąc Matta, wtem Sarah atakuję Tylera ten chcąc się bronić odpycha ją dziewczyna uderza głową o biurko i umiera, Tyler aktywuję klątwę Wilkołaka. Później Caroline mówi Carol Lockwood że to był wypadek, ta wierzy jej, następnie mówi Tylerowi że pomoże mu się pozbierać, ten zdziwiony pyta się czemu mu pomaga, ta nic nie odpowiada pyta tylko czy rana się zagoiła, Tyler patrzy i nie wierzy własnym oczom. W Rose (odcinek) Caroline przebywa w domu i rozmawia z Damonem ten dopytuję się o Tylera i o to jak uaktywnił klątwę, ta opowiada mu wszystko jak to się stało, potem mówi że zrobiło jej się żal i dodaję że chce mu pomóc, Damon jednak zabrania jej gdyż boi się że dowie się prawdy o wampirach. Później Caroline spotyka Tylera przed szkołą, ten zatrzymuję ją i pyta się dlaczego go okłamuję ta nie wie o co chodzi, Tyler chce ją zatrzymać, Caroline jednak szybko reaguję i wykręca mu rękę, Tyler zdziwiony i wkurzony pyta się dlaczego jest od niego silniejsza, ta jednak zaprzecza. Potem wraca do domu i zastaję tam Tylera, ten mówi że wie czym jest i chce ją zmusić do przyznania się że jest wilkołakiem , Caroline zaczyna się śmiać, Tyler atakuję ją, jednak ta jest silniejsza i obrania się ujawniając przy tym że jest wampirem. Później pomaga mu przyswoić tą informację, ten pyta się ile jest jeszcze wampirów, ta nie chcąc wydać przyjaciół kłamie że tylko ona jedna. W Katerina Caroline pomaga Elenie wejść do krypty Katherine, ta prosi ją by nikomu nie mówiła gdzie jest a już w szczególności Stefanowi, Caroline chce odradzić jej ten pomysł, lecz Elena dodaję że tylko w taki sposób dowie się kim jest Klaus i co od niej chce, ta za jej namową odsłania kryptę. Potem chcąc zatrzymać Stefana mówi że chce z nią porozmawiać, mówi mu ona że powiedziała Tylerowi prawdę że jest wampirem. Później rozmawiają w Mystic Grill, ten ciągle przyglądając się jej mówi że jest podobna do jej przyjaciółki Lexi. Ta mówi by opowiedział o niej, Stefan jednak odpowiada że kiedy indziej i chce iść do Eleny. Ta jednak nadal go zatrzymuję, po jakiś czasie Stefan orientuję się że coś jest nie tak i zaczyna wypytywać o Elenę i gdzie jest, ta jednak odpowiada że nie może powiedzieć gdyż przyrzekła jej że nie wyjawi gdzie się udała. W The Sacrifice Caroline widziana jest przed szkołą i podchodzi do Matta pytając czy wszystko w porządku, ten odpowiada że bywało lepiej, potem rozmawia z Tylerem i ostrzega go że zbliża się pełnia, następnie pyta się czy ma jakiś plan, ten odpowiada ze być może lecz nie chcę jej do tego mieszać, Caroline jednak przekonuję go. Później idą razem do lasu do podziemi w których znajdują się tunele Lockwood'ów, tam Tyler mówi że Mason spędzał przemianę. Następnie znajdują jego dziennik wraz z kartą, po czym wracają do domu i przeglądają kartę na komputerze okazuję się że znajduję się tam nagranie które Mason nagrał w czasie pełni podczas swojej pierwszej przemiany. Tyler widząc nagranie jest przerażony, i mówi że tego nie przeżyję, ta stara się go uspokoić, ten pyta się dlaczego mu pomaga, Caroline opowiada mu że gdy stała się wampirem była sama i że zabiła niewinnego człowieka. Potem zjawia się Matt ta wychodzi do niego przed dom, Matt mówi że tęskni, ta również to przyznaję, nagle przed dom wychodzi Tyler, Matt jest zdziwiony widząc go. W By the Light of the Moon Caroline przebywa w Mystic Grill, tam przychodzi do niej Tyler i mówi że Mason nie dotarł na Florydę za to gdzieś zniknął. Potem ta pomaga mu w przygotowaniach do jego pierwszej przemiany, mówi mu że zdobyła dla niego tojad, następnie wyczekuje z nim pojawienia się księżyca. Po jakimś czasie Tyler zaczyna przemieniać się w wilkołaka, ten strasznie ubolewając każe jej odejść, ta jednak nie chce i czuwa przy nim chcąc uspokoić go. Z czasem jednak ból Tylera zwiększa się, Caroline w porę orientując się wychodzi przed wejście zamykające dostęp do tuneli, Tyler jednak jako wilkołak okazuję się być silny i atakuję drzwi chcąc się wydostać, ta jednak nie chce do tego dopuścić, w końcu jendnak ucieka w las. Następnie po jakimś czasie wraca do tuneli by sprawdzić co się stało z Tylerem, ta znajduję go lężącego nagiego na ziemi i przytula go. }} |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Załamana po stracie Tylera, Caroline rozmawia z Mattem w szpitalnym pokoju. Zastanawia się nad tym co powinna zrobić oraz gdzie powinna się udać, ponieważ początkowo miała w planach ucieczkę z Tylerem na Florydę. Po powrocie do domu, dziewczyna szykuje się do opuszczenia miasta, jednak zostaje złapana przez jednego z ludzi Pastora Younga. Budzi się uwięziona w furgonetce, w której znajduje się również Rebekah. Nagle dochodzi do wypadku, a dziewczyna zostaje uwolniona przez Klausa (w ciele Tylera). W pobliskim lesie Caroline całuje się z Klausem, myśląc, że to Tyler, ale przestaje gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, że to Klaus, który w pewnym momencie nazywa ją "kochanie". Dziewczyna uderza Klausa, co on komentuje mówiąc, że jego celem było jedynie uratowanie jej. thumb|237x237px|Klaus jako Tyler z Caroline w lesie. W "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes" Caroline przychodzi do Tylera udając, że z nim zrywa, oddając mu wszystkie jego rzeczy. Klaus rozmawia z dziewczyną, potem wychodzi zostawiając Tylera, Caroline i wilczyce Hayley Marshall. W tym momencie dowiadujemy się, że cała akcja była udawana. Caroline idzie na randke z Klausem aby odwrócić jego uwagę. Tam mówi mu, że chcę odzyskać Elene, którą ten więzi i zarazem próbuje pomóc. Klaus proponuje dziewczynie drinka, na co ta zgadza się. Podczas gdy Caroline jest z Klausem, Stefan uwalnia Elene, jednak ta ucieka. Caroline mówi o tym co się stało pierwotnemu. Forbsówna podczas przygotować do tegorocznych wyborów Miss Mystic Falls, rozmawiając ze Stefanem dowiaduje się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Elena czuję coś do Damona. Dziewczyna jest tym oburzona, chcę wybić to przyjaciółce z głowy. Rozmowę dziewczyn na temat Damona, przerywa Profesor Shane, dziewczyny domyślają się kim jest i stają się podejrzliwe co do jego i jego zamiarów. Do zajętej przygotowaniami Caroline, przychodzi Klaus pytając o której ma ją zabrać jutro. Forbsówna zgadza się iść z nim na jutrzejsze wybory, aby utrzymać sekret, że tak na prawdę nie zerwała z Tylerem. Ten ma zamiar wybrać się na nie z Hayley. Kiedy Caroline wraz z Eleną pomagają April z wyborem sukienki, by dwie zgadzają się na niebieską, jednak kiedy przychodzi Damon i oświadcza, że podoba mu się czerwona, Elena zgadza się z nim., Caroline jest zdezorientowana nagłą zmianą przyjaciółki. Podczas tańca kandydatek ze swoimi partnerami, Caroline kłóci się z przyjaciółką o Damona, Elena odchodzi zostawiając dziewczynę z Klausem. Żali się mu, opowiadając mu całą sytuacje, zaczynają rozmawiać na temat lekarstwa na wampiryzm, zbliżają się do siebie. Klaus wyciąga zeszłoroczne zgłoszenie dziewczyny do konkursu piękności, para zaczyna się dobrze bawić, a całą zaistniałą sytuacje widzi Tyler. Kiedy Forbsówna rozmawia ze Stefanem, uświadamiają sobie, żę coś jest nie tak, schodząc na temat Klausa i hybryd, dziewczyna rozumie, że Elena jest przywiązana z Damonem, przez podanie jej jego krwi do przemiany. Trzy przyjaciółki, Bonnie, Elena i Caroline, urządzają wieczorem babski wieczór, tam dziewczyny dowiadują się, że Elena może pić krew z torebki dzięki Damonowi. W trakcie rozmowy, Caroline podczas wieczoru okazuję swoją niechęć do nowego związku przyjaciółki. Jednak Bonnie złagadza sytuację. Kim porywa Caroline, aby pokazać Tylerowi, że nie ma on władzy nad nią i aby zemścić się na Klausie, ostatecznie wszystko się układa. |-|Sezon 5= W Caroline całe lato przygotowała się na wyjazd na studia, w dzień wyjazdu Caroline dzwoni do Tylera i mówi że wysłała jego podanie. Pózniej podjeżdża pod Dom Salvatorów zabiera Elene i razem wyruszają do Whitmore. thumb|246x246px|Caroline i Elena na studiach. Gdy docierają są bardzo szczęśliwe, zaczynają się rozpakowywać nagle ktoś puka do ich drzwi okazuje się że to ich nowa wspólokatorka Megan. Elena witą ją z chęcią lecz Caroline nie jest z tego zadowolona że ktoś jeszcze z nimi bedzie mieszkać. Potem przeszukuje jej rzeczy, Elenie nie podoba się to, lecz ta ją ignoruje bierze wode Mega upija lecz szybko wypluwa po czym mówi osłabiona że wodzie była werbena. Caroline boi się ,że Megan wie o wampirach lecz uspokaja ją Elena. Wieczorem idą razem we trójke na impreze lecz ona wraz z Eleną nie mogą wejsc bo nie zostały zaproszone wiec szybko rezygnują i wracają, nagle dzwon do nich przestraszona Megan i mówi że ktoś ją goni, te jednak nie mogą nic zrobić.Chwile potem Megan wylatuje przez okno, dziewczyny orientują się że zabił ją wampir. Caroline bierze telefon Megan. Następnie wraz z Eleną przeglądają galerie i znajdują zdjecie taty Eleny wraz z Megan są zdziwione. Pózniej gdy Caroline leży w łózku odsuchuje wiadomość od Tylera który mówi że robi przerw w nauce, gdyż pomaga wilkołakom w Tennese, Caroline smuci się po czym zasypia. |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Następnie Caroline współpracuję ze Stefanem i Mattem by zabić heretyków. Idzie ona na zwiady do ich domu i używa pretekstu że przyszła się przywitać jako nowa sąsiadka, w między czasie Matt podkłada bombę, gdy bomba wybucha Ci szybko uciekają i są przekonani że heretycy nie żyją.thumb|231x231px|Heretycy atakują Stefana i Caroline. Potem Caroline uczestniczy w uroczystości wręczenia odznak nowym zastępcom szeryfa, nagle pojawiają się heretycy i po przez zaklęcie wszystko podpalają. Następnie urządzają sobie jatkę, cały chaos przerywa Lily która mówi że wiele zrobiła by stworzyć tę rodzinę, heretycy odpuszczają i idą z nią, Potem Caroline rozmawia ze Stefanem i oboje decydują się na plan ewakuacyjny w Mystic Falls w celu zagrożenia heretyków. Wszyscy opuszczają Mystic Falls. thumb|left|222x222px|Pocałunek Caroline i Stefana. Wieczorem Stefan pomaga Caroline przy wyprowadzce z jej domu, obydwoje zaczynają rozmawiać, Caroline mówi że jest szczęśliwa i że to on ją uszczęśliwia po czym całuję Stefana a on odwzajemnia to. Na koniec rozmawia z Enzo który mówi że ktoś zabił Malcolma, ta odpowiada że mają porozumienie i chce zadzwonić, nagle jednak Enzo wstzrykuję jej werbenę i mówi że wybiera stronę Lily. W Never Let Me Go trzy lata później, Caroline pracuję w Dallas jako reporter, jej asystent mówi że dzwonił jej narzeczony i chce wybrać się w podróż do Mystic Falls, ta zaś na to odpowada że wie że nie może tam wrócić po czym dodaję że zajmie się tym. Następnie obecnie Caroline została porwana przez Enzo, i przebywa w domu Salvatorów, chce ona uciec lecz nie udaję jej się to gdyż zatrzymują ją Nora i Mary Louis. Potem Caroline ponownie zostaje uwięziona i powieszona za ręce przez Mary Louis ta mówi że zna ten ból gdyż sama tak wisiała gdy jej rodzina dowiedziała się że jest wybrykiem natury, potem zjawia się Nora która szykuję się na pogrzeb Caroline zaczyna śmiać się z jej sukienki Mary jest wściekła i wbija jej kredkę w ramię. Później zjawia się Valerie która chce pomóc Caroline i zamienia jej skórę w werbenę by inni nie mogli jej dotknąć, Mary Louis wkurzona znów wstrzykuję jej werbenę ta mdleje.thumb|217x217px|Torturowana Caroline. Potem przychodzi po nią Stefan i uwalnia ją chce ją podnieść lecz nie może jej dotknąć, nagle coś zaczyna ich pchać do wyjscia, Stefan wypada oknem a Caroline spada ze schodów okazuję się że dom zmienił własciciela a Caroline nie była zaproszona, nowa właścicielka zaprasza ją. Wieczorem przychodzi do niej Nora i daje jej pamiętnik Stefana, mówi również że Valerie nie zrobiła przysługi Caroline i że jest najgorsza z nich wszystkich, Caroline pyta się po co Valerie pamiętnik Stefana ta mówi żeby przeczytała rok 1863 to wyjaśni jej dlaczgo. Trzy lata później, Caroline mówi swojemu asystentowi że zadzwoni do swojego narzeczonego i obgada całą wyprawę do Mystic Falls ten jednak mówi że tym razem dzwonił Stefan Salvatore, Caroline słysząc to mówi że gdyby jeszcze raz dzwonił to ma powiedzieć że jej nie ma po czym obydwoje zostają postrzeleni drewnianą strzałą. W Age of Innocence Caroline wciąż wieziona w domu Salvatorów, czyta pamiętnik Stefana w którym ten pisze o Valerie, nagle zauważa dzwoniący telefon, odbiera go po czym okazuję się że to Stefan który szuka swojego telefonu, ten pyta się czy nic jej nie jest ta odpowiada że jakoś się trzyma po czym pyta się kim jest Valerie Tulle, ten zdziwony że ta o nią pyta nic nie odpowiada gdyż nagle Valerie zjawia się i wyrywa telefon Caroline. Następnie opowiada jej historię o tym jak poznała Stefana. Caroline zarzuca jej że użyła na nim perswazji lecz ta odpowiada że nie była jeszcze wampirem po czym wraca do kontynuacji po przez retrospekcje wychodzi na jaw że Stefan pierwszy raz w swoim życiu miał romans i przespał się z Valerie, i jednak reczywiście zakochał się w niej lecz ta musiała odejść przez Juliana.thumb|Caroline wysłuchuje opowieści Valerie. |219x219px Następnie Caroline ma do niej wyrzuty że wysłała mu telegraf z miejscem spotkania lecz się nie zjawiła, Valerie odpowiada że musiała zmienić plany po czym kończy temat i odchodzi. Wieczorem przychodzi do niej Lily, która mówi że wie, że Caroline niedawno straciła matkę, ta zaś odpowiada że nie chce o tym rozmawiać po czym Lily mówi że chciała sie tylko dowiedzieć jak radzi sobie po takiej stracie, po chwili Caroline dodaję że ta miłość jest inna od wszystkich następnie pokazuję jej dziennik Stefana i mówi że ten ją kochał i tęsknił, Lily czytając pamiętnik krzyczy do Nory by wypuściła Caroline gdyż nie jest już więźniem. Później Caroline przychodzi do Stefana i oboje zaczynają rozmawiać o Valerie, ten zapewnia ją że tylko ona się dla niego liczy a Valerie to przeszłość. W I Carry Your Heart With Me Caroline przebywa w Whitmore, budzi się rano i wita się z Bonnie po czym ta mówi Caroline o kamieniu Feniksa. Następnie Stefan przynosi Caroline kawę, idą oni po korytarzu rozmawiając, ten mówi jej o obecnej sytuacji z heretykiem Oscarem, póki ten się nie zjawi co godzinę będzie ginąć jeden student, potem wspólnie razem obmyślają plan by zwabić Nore i Mary Louis na potańcówkę by ich pilnować. Te nabierają się na to po czym Caroline pożycza sukienkę Mary i prosi by wyssała z niej zaklęcie, przez które nie może dotykać wampirów ja jednak nie zgadza sie gdyż nie chce wkurzyć Valerie. Wieczorem Caroline przychodzi na imprezę w przebraniu anioła i rozmawia ze Stefanem o Valerie, ta przyznaję że boi się że jak Stefan spojrzy Valerie w oczy jego uczucia powrócą. Potem Stefan wstrzykuję Mary Louis werbenę i pod pretekstem ściąga Norę by ta zdjęła zaklęcie z Caroline, ta pod przymusem robi to po czym Caroline skręca jej kark i wpada ramiona Stefanowi obydwoje całują się. Potem idą razem do pokoju Caroline w Whitmore i uprawiają seks. W Live Through This Caroline budzi się rano w łóżku se Stefanem, nagle zjawia się Damon, który mówi że trzeba przesłuchać heretyczkę Valerie, Caroline słysząc to imię znów jest nastawiona wrogo lecz mówi do nich by bawili się dobrze po czym wychodzi.thumb|232x232px|Caroline i Stefan. Potem Caroline uczy się w swoim pokoju słuchając muzyki, po chwili przychodzi Bonnie która mówi że ta jest naprawdę pewna siebie jeśli pozwoliła spotkać się Stefanowi z jego byłą, ta odpowiada że muszą rozwiązać swoje sprawy. Później Stefan rozmawia z Caroline przez telefon i umawia się z nią wieczorem na randkę. Wieczorem Caroline dzwoni do Stefana i pyta ile się spóźni i na kiedy ma przełożyć rezerwację, ten mówi że aktualnie przebywa w Mystic Falls, przeprasza ją i mówi że wynagrodzi jej ten wieczór. W Best Served Cold trzy lata później, Caroline pojawia się w wiadomościach mówiąc że ma pilną wiadomość dla Stefana Salvatore. Obecnie Caroline przybywa do domu Lockowood'ów w którym mieszkają aktualnie Damon i Stefan, ta wita się ze Stefanem po czym przerywa im Valerie która jest w samym ręczniku, zdziwiona Caroline chce by Stefan to wyjaśnił ten mówi że to tymczasowo i opowiada całą ich obecną sytuacje i dodaję że musi chronić Valerie przed Julianem, ta jednak nadal nie rozumie lecz postanawia pomóc. Następnie wymyśla Valerie fałszywe imię i nazwisko i chce się jej pozbyć, dziewczyna domyślając się mówi że gdy Stefan zabije Juliana, już nie będzie go się bać, Caroline zdziwiona dopytuje o szczegóły, ta mówi że jej wielki sekret który Stefan jej pewnie powiedział, ta jednak nie wie o co chodzi. thumb|left|Caroline dowiaduję się że dzieci Alarica są w niej.|216x216px Wieczorem Caroline wraz z Valerie poamaga Alaricowi przy Jo w której ciele znajduje się wampir. Następnie Valerie ogląda nagranie ze ślubu Alarica po zabiciu wszystkich przez Kaia, rozpoznaję ona zaklęcie przeniesienia po czym mówi Ricowi i Caroline że sabat chciał ocalić kolejne pokolenie bliźniąt, i że jego dzieci wciąż mogą żyć. Potem Valerie chce odprawić rytuał w którym sprawdzi czy dzieci Rica wciąż żyją, Caroline uważa to za szaleństwo lecz ta nie zważa na to i mówi że gdy dzieci bedą blisko mapa się zapali. Potem odprawia rytuał nagle krew zaczyna spływać na podłogę obok Caroline gdy ta chce to wytrzeć mapa się zapala po czym gaśnie. Valerie mówi że to niemożliwe, ta pyta się o co chodzi, Valerie odpowiada że dzieci Alarica są w Caroline, ta jest przerażona. W Mommie Dearest Caroline robi test ciążowy by sprawdzić czy dzieci Alarica są w niej,po czym pokazuje go Alaricowi jednak test daje negatywny wynik, Caroline mówi że Valerie musiała się pomylić, potem dzwoni do niej Matt i prosi ją by przyjechała do baru Mystic Grill, ta udaję się tam, Matt mówi jej o całej sytuacji, gdy ta słuchając go robi jej się nie dobrze i zaczyna wymiotować, Matt jest zdziwiony ta mówi że musiała wypić zepsutą krew, po czym wzywa Valerie by wyssała magię z ludzi i żeby zdjęła zauroczenie. Gdy przybywa Valerie mówi że to nic nie zmieni gdyż Julian znajdzie innych ludzi, dodaję również że to nie jest najlepsze miejsce dla kogoś w takim stanie jak ona, nagle zjawia się Matt i dopytuję o co chodzi, Valerie mówi że Caroline jest w ciąży, chodź ta wkurzona zaprzecza. Potem wyjaśnia wszystko Mattowi i upiera się że to niemożliwe nagle zjawia się Beau i używa magii przez to sprawia Caroline ból, przerywa to Valerie która używa zaklęcia niewidzialności by ten ich nie widział. Później Valerie pyta się czy nic jej nie jest, ta odpowiada że w porządku, Valerie na to że nie o nią się troszczy, Caroline znów się irytuje i mówi że się pomyliła, Valerie jednak odpowiada że nie zapomniała by tego zklęcia i że sama go użyła bo była w ciąży lecz była za słaba, Caroline zaczyna to zastanawiać po chwili dowiaduję się że dziecko było Stefana. Później Caroline jedzie na USG do szpitala by podjąć kolejną próbę i sprawdzić czy nie jest w ciąży, jednak USG niczego nie wykazuje po chwili zjawia się Valerie i dotyka brzucha Caroline po czym znów robi USG i widzi wraz z Care i Alariciem bliźniaki w łonie Caroline. W Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Caroline pisze w pamiętniku do Eleny i informuję ją że jest w ciąży z dziećmi Alarica, nagle dzwoni Matt i prosi o pomoc ta jednak mówi że nie za bardzo gdyż Valerie miała rację że jest w ciąży, ten pyta się co na to Stefan, ta odpowiada że jeszcze mu nie powiedziała. Potem jedzie do Stefana i opowiada mu o wszystkim, ten jednak jest zdziwiony i nie wie co powiedzieć, dlatego wymiguję się i mówi że porozmawiają później. Wieczorem Caroline siedzi przy oknie w Whitmore, nagle dzwoni Stefan i wyznaję jej wszystkie uczucia dodaję również że razem przez to przejdą, Caroline jest szczęśliwa. W Cold as Ice Caroline rozmawia ze Stefanem jednocześnie biorąc udział w świątecznej zbiórce prezentów, mówi ona o swoim obecnym stanie, wspomina również że z Alariciem wybiera się do szkoły rodzenia.thumb|220x220px Potem rozmawia z Bonnie ta pyta się jej dlaczego nie powiedziała mu o swoim apetycie do krwi, Caroline odpowiada że nie chciała wciągać go w szczegóły swojej magicznej ciąży, po chwili zjawia się Alaric, który zabiera ją na zajęcia. Następnie uczestniczą w szkoleniu, Caroline która przeczytała wszystkie książki, co chwile zgłasza się by odpowiadać na pytania prowadzącej. Potem mówi Alaricowi że nie jest szalona i że to nie przez hormony. Potem Caroline przez wampirzy słuch podsłuchuję rozmowę jednej z par, którzy rozmawiają o niej że jest studentką w Whitmore i o Alaricu że jest wykładowcą, mówią również że zapewne ma u niego dobre oceny. Słysząc to wkurzona Caroline chce im przemówić lecz nie panuję nad emocjami, powstrzymuję ją Alaric który mówi by się uspokoiła.thumb|left|Caroline wraz z Alarickiem w szkole rodzenia.|216x216px Następnie wracają do domu tam Caroline znów ma atak paniki, gdyż boi się że pijąc krew zaszkodzi dziecią, atakuje ona Rica jednak od razu się opanowuję po czym wychodzi. Później idzie na cmentarz i odwiedza grób matki, opowiada jej o obecnych wydarzeniach, i żałuję że jej przy niej nie ma. Następnie idzie do pensjonatu Salvatorów i zastaje tam Stefana wraz z nieżywym Damonem, ten opowiada Caroline co się stało i mówi że Julian umieścił duszę Damona w kamieniu feniksa, Caroline mówi że Bonnie pomoże go odzyskać, po chwili zjawia się Nora i ze złości umieszcza również duszę Stefana w kamieniu. W Hell Is Other People Caroline pojawia się w piekle Damona w pensjonacie Salvatorów wraz z Bonnie, Damon myśląc że się wydostał chce uratować Stefana którego porwał Julian. Caroline z Bonnie pomagają mu odnaleźć brata. Obecnie minęło parę tygodni Caroline wraz z Mattem i Stefanem czuwa przy Damonie, Bonnie zaś za pomocą magii próbuję uwolnić go z kamienia lecz nie jest to proste. Matt pyta się dlaczego ze Stefanem poszło tak łatwo, Stefan odpowiada że najgorsze nie jest co tam przeżywasz tylko nadzieja że możesz się wydostać samemu. Po jakimś czasie Bonnie znów podejmuję próbę przywrócenia Damona do życia, wkońcu udaję jej się to Damon budzi się zakłopotany nie wiedząc co sie dzieje myśląc że wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę, wpada w szał i zabija wszystkich wraz z Caroline. W Things We Lost in the Fire Caroline budzi się, i wstrzykuję Damonowi werbenę ten słabnie i mdleje. Następnego dnia Caroline przygotowuję się do przyjęcia na swój Baby Shower, przed przyjęciem rozmawia ze Stefanem przez telefon i mówi że wymigał się od jedzenia dla dzieci. Następnie rozpoczyna się Baby Shower, Caroline wraz z Bonnie obserwuję Alarica który z zawiązanymi oczami zakłada pieluchę na manekinie dziecku. Ta jest zdziwiona i pyta się jak to zrobił, on zaś odpowiada że to pielucha nie bomba chodź z nią również by sobie poradził na ślepo. Nagle Caroline łapie się za brzuch i mówi że dziecko A kopnęło, Alaric chcąc poczuć również kładzie rękę, potem Caroline mówi że to dziecko B, ten pyta się jej czy rozróżnia bliźniaki ta odpowiada że tak.thumb|Caroline i Alaric na Baby Shower. |220x220px Później na przyjęciu zjawia się zdesperowany Stefan który mówi że zgubił Damona, dodaję również że jego halucynacje znów powróciły, po czym chce on odnaleźć brata lecz Caroline mówi mu że powinien najpierw zająć się sobą. Potem Caroline wypytuję go co naprawdę wydarzyło się w kamieniu i jak się wydostał, Stefan mówi że nic to już nie zmieni po czym opowiada Caroline o tym jak wydostał się z kamienia i co musiał za tą wolność poświęcić. Wieczorem Caroline znajduję list do Alarica w którym jest napisane zgłoszenie o pracę w Dallas, następnie zjawia się Ric i pyta o co chodzi gdyż ta się dziwnie zachowuję, ta pokazuje mu list który znalazła. Alaric tłumaczy jej że nie wychowa dzieci w Mystic Falls w pobliżu wampirów, dodaję również że myślał że ta po urodzeniu nie będzie chciała się mieszać. Caroline jest zawiedziona lecz przyznaje mu rację. W między czasie Caroline pojawia się również w retrospekcjach Stefana, pierwszy raz gdy razem poszli do restauracji na randkę, tam Stefan atakuję kelnera myśląc że to Damon, Caroline uspokaja go. Następnie pojawia się drugi raz w domu Lockwood'ów pyta się ona Stefana czy znowu nawiedzał go kolejny koszmar ten odpowiada że cały czas ten sam po czym opowiada jej co mu się śniło, potem Stefan widzi Damona chce go zaatakować lecz Caroline krzyczy że to nie jest prawdziwe, Stefan nie wiedząc co się dzieje odpycha ją i wychodzi. Potem Caroline widzi go jak stoi nad ciałem Damona z zapalniczką, Caroline mówi że kocha brata i nie chce tego zrobić. Stefan zapanowuję nad sobą i odkłada zapalniczkę. Trzy lata później, Matt odnajduję Caroline i uwalnia ją z budynku telewizji, ta pyta się jego czy pomaga łowczyni, ten odpowiada że tak, ta jest zła i mówi że to nie pomoże Stefanowi, Matt jednak odpowiada że jego problemy nic dla niego nie znaczą tak jak i ona. W Postcards from the Edge Caroline pisze do Eleny i rozpatrowuję ich obecną sytuację, po chwili zjawia się Stefan który przynosi jej jedzenie, ta je z wielkim apetytem. Nagle zaczyna czuć ból w brzuch po czym mdleje. Potem Stefan przewozi ją do szpitala i wypytuje o jej obecny stan zdrowia, pielęgniarka mówi że nic jej nie jest, Następnie idzie do jej sali, obydwoje zauważają że ręka Caroline wysycha. Następnie zjawia sie Valerie która za pomocą magii ocenia co dzieje się z Caroline, mówi ona że dzieci prawdopodobnie wysysają z niej moc czyli cały wampiryzm. Potem Valerie daje Caroline talizman i mówi że ma nadzieję że pomoże to jej jak i dzieciom, dodaję również że nie pozwoli by coś jej się stało. Później wraca z jedzeniem i z czasopismami, ta pyta się gdzie jest Stefan, Valerie zaś odpowiada że Damon wpakował się w kłopoty z Julianem, Caroline mówi jej by nie siedziała bez czynnie i pomogła Stefanowi zabić Juliana gdyż jej się nic nie stanie, ta zgadza się i odchodzi. Potem znudzona Caroline gada do dzieci, nagle znów zaczyna czuć ból chce zadzwonić do Stefana lecz gdy chce sięgnąć po telefon jej ciało zaczyna wysychać. W This Woman's Work Caroline prawie wyschnęła odnajduję ją przerażony Stefan. Potem Stefan używa perswazji na lekarzach by przeprowadzili poród, Ci przygotowują Caroline do cesarki, lecz gdy kiedy chcą wykonać cięcie coś się dzieje i uniemożliwia im to działanie. Potem Stefan mówi Caroline że dzieci nie chcą z niej wyjść gdyż chcą zostać przy źródle mocy, ten jednak zapewnia ją że Valerie pomoże jej tylko poszła po pomoc, Caroline pyta się po jąką, ten odpowiada że Mary Louis, Norę i Beau, ta nie jest zadowolona, Stefan zaś na to by mu zaufała. Potem lekarze podejmują kolejną próbę cesarskiego cięcia, nad Caroline czuwa czwórka heretyków którzy wybawiają dzieci od żródła mocy. Później jednak sprawy się komplikują gdy otwiera sie rana Beau, Nora i Mary są przerażone i mówią że muszą uciekać przed Rayaną. Stefan nie zgadza się lecz Valerie nakazuje mu by ich puścił, ta zaś postanawia zostać i pomóc Caroline urodzić dzieci. W czasie cesarki Caroline rodzi dwie zdrowe dziewczynki. Następnie po zabiegu dowiaduję się od Bonnie co się w między czasie działo, Bonnie opowiada jej o Rayanie i o tym że Stefan został przed nią naznaczony przez to musi uciekać, ta nie jest zadowolona postanawia zadzwonić i wszystko wyjaśnić, potem rozmawia ze Stefanem i żegna się z nim, Stefan obiecuję że do niej wróci. Następnie Alaric przynosi do sali bliźniaczki i mówi Caroline jakie nadał im imiona Josie po jego zmarłej żonie i Elizabeth po matce Caroline, ta jest szczęśliwa. W Moonlight on the Bayou Trzy lata później, Caroline dociera do Nowego Orleanu wraz z Josie i Lizzie w poszukiwaniu Klausa Mikaelsona, barmanka z baru do którego weszła mówi jej że Klaus zniknął 3 lata temu i nikt go od tego czasu nie widział. Obecnie Caroline wciąż przebywa w szpitalu na obserwacji, ma ona jednak lada moment wyjść, wtem zjawia się Alaric i mówi że już dzisiaj przeprowadza się do Dallas, ta jest zdziwiona, ten tłumaczy jej swoją decyzję i dodaję że obiecał to również Jo. Caroline jednak chce uświadomić go jak trudno jest podróżować z noworodkami, Alaric mówi że wszystko przemyślał i ,że zatrudnił nawet pielęgniarkę do pomocy. Caroline nie podoba się ten pomysł i proponuję mu by to ona pojechała wraz z nimi do Dallas, Alaric jest zdziwiony lecz podoba mu sie ten pomysł. Potem widzimy ją jadącą wraz z Rickiem i dziećmi do Dallas, Caroline uspokaja płaczące bliźniaczki, jednocześnie gadając z Mattem przez telefon o Stefanie. Później zatrzymują się w barze, chcą oni porozmawiać o niani lecz nagle dziewczynki znów zaczynają płakać, Alaric wychodzi z Lizzie a Caroline zostaję z Josie, dzwoni ona do Stefana lecz niespodziewanie odbiera Klaus. Zaczynają oni prowadzić rozmowę, Klaus słysząc że ta niedawno urodziła proponuję jej ubranka po jego córce z których już wyrosła, Caroline jednak mówi że dzieci nie są jej tylko Alarica. Klaus odpowiada że jej chłopak wyjaśnił mu to szczegółowo, następnie mówi że rodzina jest czymś co tak naprawdę uszczęśliwia i składa jej kondolencję z powodu śmierci jej matki, wtem Caroline mówi że Josie zasnęła, ten kończy mówiąc że nie będą jej budzić, po czym żegna się z nią. Wieczorem dojeżdżają do domu do Dallas, Caroline mówi że dziewczynki zasnęły po czym siedzi w kuchni i rozmawia z Alarickiem, pyta ona się czy może zostać na noc, ten odpowiada że może zostać tak długo jak chce. W I Would for You Caroline przebywa w Dallas wciąż zabiegana opiekuję się dziećmi Alarica, nagle dzwoni Stefan i pyta się co u niej, następnie mówi że zioła których szuka (by nie ścigała go Rayana) są bardzo rzadkie i dodaję że nieprędko będzie ją mógł zobaczyć, proponuję jej jednak wyjazd do Europy by mogli zwiedzić razem świat, tej jednak nie widzi się to, gdyż mówi że ma tu spore zamieszanie lecz jednak Caroline również składa propozycję mieszkania w Dallas, jednak znów Stefan odpowiada że nigdy o tym nie myślał, ich rozmowę przerywa Alaric który prosi ją o pomoc z dziewczynkami, ta kończy rozmowę. Następnie Caroline jest widziana wieczorem wraz z Alarickiem i dziećmi, kiedy to Stefan przyjechał by ją zobaczyć lecz ta nie wiedziała o jego wizycie. W Days of Future Past minęły trzy lata, Caroline rozpoczęła nowe życie w Dallas wraz z Alarickiem i dziećmi, odwróciła się od Stefana który zostawił ją i wyjechał z Valerie w celu ucieczki przed Rayaną. W życiu Caroline wiele się zmieniło, znalazła pracę jako reporterka i została zastępczą mamą bliźniaczek, również została narzeczoną Alarica. W Somebody That I Used to Know Alaric ujawnia że Caroline tak bardzo tęskniła za Stefanem, że wymyśliła klub książki chodź tak naprawdę ta jechała nad jezioro by siedzieć i płakać, lecz gdy odnalazł ją Alaric coś się zmieniło i on i dziewczynki stały się jej życiem. Później Caroline jest widziana na końcu w drzwiach, widzi ona pierwszy raz od trzech lat Stefana, Alaric mówi że może z nim pogadać, ta jednak nie ma ochoty na rozmowę po czym odchodzi. W Kill 'Em All Caroline pojawia się za Alarickiem i mówi co zrobiła z jego bronią, dodaję również że zadzwoniła do opiekunki by zaopiekowała się dziewczynkami. Alaric przeczuwa że ta chce z nim pojechać lecz mówi że ta nie pojedzie bo to niebezpieczne. Caroline jednak odpowiada że nie zostawi przyjaciółki w potrzebie, Ric w końcu ulega i zabiera ją. Jadąc w samochodzie ta dzwoni do Rayany która podaję jej namiary na kolejnych poszukiwanych wampirów z listy. Później Alaric wypytuję o Stefana, ta jednak nie chce zaczynać tematu. Następnie odnajdują wampiry, Ci początkowo udają że chcą zrobić tatuaż gdyż są zakochani jednak nagle Alaric wyciąga pistolet i strzela do jednego z nich, zaś drugi ucieka. Goniąc go, niespodziewanie zjawiają się członkowie zbrojowni i zastrzelają wampira, zaś ich porywają. Później Caroline i Alaric są więzieni w zbrojowni, Ric ogląda starożytne artefakty a następnie opowiada jej ich legendę, informuję ją też jak poważna jest ich sytuacja. Później przybywają Bonnie i Damon i odbijają ich. Późnym wieczorem Ci przebywają w pensjoancie Salvatorów, Caroline gotuję dla Bonnie zupę i mówi że jest zła gdyż zapisała dziewczynki na paradę a jutro zaczynają się próby, Alaric chce ruszać w drogę lecz ta odpowiada że nigdzie się nie ruszy dopóki Bonnie nie będzie bezpieczna, ten pyta się czy to jedyny powód, Caroline odpowiada że tak i że nic ją ze Stefanem już nie łączy, Alaric jednak boi się że dawne uczucia mogą powrócić, ta jednak wyrzeka się wszystkiego, następnie mówi że kocha swoją rodzinę i, że siedzą w tym razem. W Requiem for a Dream Damon opowiada Caroline, Enzo i Bonnie jaki podstępem posłużyła się Rayana, dlatego też gdy Bonnie się obudzi to prawdopodobnie odziedziczy zdolności Rayany i stanie się łowczynią. Caroline jednak nie chce w to wierzyć, przenosi ona ją do pokoju Damona i mówi Alaricowi że z nią zostanie, ten mówi że za godzinę mają wylot do Dallas, Caroline zaś odpowiada że nie poleci, jednak on powinien by Lizzie i Josie nie czuły się samotne, ten stara się ją zrozumieć i odpowiada że jeśli taka jest jej decyzja to ją uszanuję. Następnie zjawia się Stefan i mówi że ma plan by przywrócić Bonnie do normalnego życia, lecz wymaga to wniknięcia do podświadomości dziewczyny. Caroline oferuję że ona to zrobi i da radę po czym wchodzi Bonnie do głowy. Tam próbuję ją odwieść od zabicia wampirów i dodaję by walczyła z tym lękiem, Bonnie początkowo opanowuję się lecz potem nie wytrzymuję, atakuję ją i naznacza. Caroline wychodzi z jej głowy i jest przerażona, myśli jednak że to nie prawdziwe, Stefan uświadamia jej że gdy Bonnie się obudzi to pierwszą ją zabiję dlatego powinna uciekać, Caroline jednakże twierdzi że nigdzie się nie ruszy i chce wracać do domu, nagle Stefan wstrzykuję jej werbenę, ta mdleje. Caroline budzi się w hotelu na lotnisku, po chwili zjawia się Stefan i mówi że powinni zostać w ciągłym ruchu i daję jej bilety, Caroline zła odpowiada że nigdzie nie ma zamiaru uciekać a nawet jeśli to podejmie tę decyzję z rodziną a nie z nim po czym odchodzi. Następnie czeka ona na parkingu, po jakimś czasie pojawia się Stefan, Caroline przyznaję mu rację i mówi że nie jest bezpiecznie gdy jest naznaczona, potem obydwoje odbywają szczerą rozmowę, nagle dzwoni do niej Bonnie, ta szybko odbiera, przyjaciółka ostrzega ją że jest to silniejsze od niej i że nie zdoła się powstrzymać by jej nie zabić dlatego ta musi uciekać. Caroline zdaję sobie powagę z sytuacji, po czym mówi Stefanowi że chce uciekać, później w samochodzie dzwoni do Rica i informuję go o swojej decyzji. W Gods and Monsters Caroline wraz ze Stefanem ucieka przed Bonnie która stała się łowczynią, wtem dzwoni Damon i informuję ich o jego planie wejścia do zbrojowni i zabicie ostatniego wiecznego, co prawdopodobnie przywróci do życia prawdziwą Bonnie, gdy jednak nie udaję mu się tam wejść, mówi że ma plan B lub plan C, Caroline słysząc o planie C nie zgadza się by jej dzieci zostały w to mieszane. Potem opowiada Stefanowi o sytuacji w którym Lizzie przez przypadek wyssała z jej moc, następnie dzwoni Bonnie która nakazuję jechać im szybciej z powodu że ich dogania, Stefan widząc zakorkowane ulice, zakręca i jedzie w przeciwną stronę mówiąc że muszą ją minąć. Później po wyminięciu Bonnie zatrzymują się na Stacji, ta pyta się czy Damon dzwonił, Stefan mówi że ma złe przeczucia, Caroline na to że dalej pojedzie już sama, ten zgadza się. Później jadąc, dzwoni do Alarica i mówi mu o planie Damona i Enzo gdzie obejmuję on Josie i Lizzie, ta jednak dodaję że to on powinien podjąć decyzję gdyż jest ich prawdziwym Ojcem, Ric na to że razem w tym siedzą i razem zadecydują. Oboje postanawiają pomóc Bonnie, przyprowadzają Josie i Lizzie do zbrojowni tam Caroline tłumaczy im że muszą się tam do pilnie dostać i że to one są kluczami do tych drzwi, wtem bliźniaczki wysysają całą magię i automatycznie otwierają wejście do zbrojowni. Później Damon i Stefan wchodzą tam, by odnaleźć ostatniego wiecznego, Caroline zostaje na zewnątrz. Po jakimś czasie ta zaczyna się niecierpliwić, po chwili pojawia się Stefan ta bez zastanowienia od razu go przytula i pyta się gdzie Damon, Stefan odpowiada że jeszcze nie skończył. Potem blizna Caroline znika co znaczy że Damonowi się udało, Następnie Alaric mówi że zabierze dziewczynki do domu, ta też chce jechać, lecz ten mówi że powinna zostać, dodaję również że zmieniła jego życie i zawsze będzie częścią rodziny lecz zasługuję również na szczęście. Caroline jest szczęśliwa, pózniej rozmawia ze Stefanem i mówi że wcześniej kłamała co do ich stosunków, po czym Stefan całuję ją. Później okazuję się że Damon został uwięziony w skarbcu, Ci chcą go otworzyć lecz nie mogą gdyż musi to zrobić członek Armory, następnie okazuję się że Enzo również tam wszedł lecz zamknął drzwi, Caroline, Stefan i Bonnie znajdują się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. }} |-|Sezon 8= W Hello, Brother minęły trzy mięsiące, odkąd Damon i Enzo zaginęli bez śladu, wciąż trwają ich poszukiwania. Caroline wraz ze Stefanem cieszą się swoim szczęściem. Panna Forbes przebywa w domu Salvatorów i opowiada Stefanowi o ich nowej niani która opiekuję się Josie i Lizzie. Następnie dostaję wiadomość i mówi mu że znaleźli nowe ciało, które być może jest nowym tropem do Damona i Enzo, Stefan na to że zajmie się tym. Później Caroline przychodzi do pracy, tam witają ją dziewczynki wraz z nianią Seline, ta mówi jej że przyszło wyczekiwane przez nią nagranie po czym odchodzi zostawiając Josie i Lizzie z Caroline, następnie ta ogląda nagranie wraz z dziewczynkami na której jest nagrana rozmowa Enzo z Virginią lecz nagle film urywa się. Wieczorem rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefanem, ten informuję ją o aktualnych wydarzeniach, Caroline sprawdzając na mapie zaś mówi mu że nie daleko jest opuszczona rzeźnia w której prawdopodobnie mogą znajdować się Damon wraz z Enzo. Później dzwoni do niej Seline,informuję ona Caroline że wszystko w porządku i że dziewczynki bawią się w chowanego nagle coś przerywa i mówi że ktoś chyba wszedł do domu, ta bojąc sie od razu wybiega z pracy i wraca do domu. Tam zastaję Seline całą we krwi, idzie na górę i zastaję Virginie którą atakuję i popycha o ścianę. Otwiera szafę i zauważa Josie i Lizzie każe im zostać i nie wychodzić z szafy. Następnie swoją krwią ulecza Seline i używa na niej perswazji by ta nic nie pamiętała. Potem idzie do Virgini, chce od niej wymusić kto był uwięziony w skarbcu i dlaczego mieli go nie otwierać, ta jednak niewiele mówi gdyż nagle zaczyna dławić się krwią. Później przychodzi Alaric, ta opowiada mu co się stało, Ric ma do siebie żal że nie mógł jej pomóc gdyż był za daleko, składa jej również propozycję by ta zamieszkała u Salvatorów zaś on by wprowadził się do jej domu, ta po rozmowie z nim zgadza się. Następnie wraca do Stefana i informuję go że chciałaby z nim zamieszkać, ten bez wahania zgadza się. W Today Will Be Different Caroline wprowadza się do domu Salvatorów, tam dzwoni do Alarica i przypomina że dziewczynki w tym tygodniu spędzają z nią Weekend i pyta się czy wszystko w porządku, ten mówi że wie o tym i że tak. Potem Caroline przebywa w pracy, towarzyszy jej Bonnie, razem na komputzerze szukają poszlak dotyczączych Damona i Enzo, zauważają podobieństwo w nazwie ofiar Sarah Nelson, rozmawiając przez telefon ze Stefanem ten mówi im o prawdziwej Sarze Nelson która jednak ma na prawdę na imię Sarah Salvatore i jest jego krewną. Ci by ją ochronić jadą do miejsca w którym sie znajduję, tam odnajdują ją i chcą ją wywieźć z miasta. Później Caroline rozmawia z córkami, nagle coś przerywa i znienacka atakuję ją Damon który niszczy jej telefon i wyrzuca pierścień. Ta bezbronna nie może nic zrobić. Po jakimś czasie przychodzi do niej Bonnie i mówi co się stało i o tym że chciała porwać Enza, ta jest zła na przyjaciółkę i krzyczy na nią że mieli plan, ta jednak mówi że zazdrości jej widząc ją z rodziną i ze Stefanem, ta przytula ją i mówi że zawsze będzie ją wspierać, potem przychodzi Stefan i informuję że Sara nie żyje. Potem wracają do pensjonatu tam Stefan zwierza się jej ,że Sara była jego ostatnią żyjącą krewną, ta mówi że ma jeszcze Damona, ten jednak boi się że już go stracił. Potem Stefan pokazuję jej prace nad remontem pokoju dziewczynek, następnie każe jej obejrzeć komodę, ta otwiera i zauważa pudełeczko po czym otwiera i widzi pierścionek, Stefan oświadzcza się jej. }} The Originals Wygląd zewnętrzny Caroline jest piękną, młodą kobietą o bladej cerze, niebieskozielonych oczach i średniej długości blond włosach, które zazwyczaj są proste lub falowane. Jest smukła i ma atletyczną budowę ciała ze względu na to, że była cheerleaderką. Od pierwszego występu panny Forbes, jej styl ciągle się zmienia. Jako człowiek zazwyczaj nosiła ubrania żółte, różowe oraz inne jasne kolory, zwracające na siebie uwagę. Zazwyczaj starała się wyglądać ładnie dopasowując akcesoria i fryzurę do ubrania. W późniejszych sezonach styl Caroline zmienił się na bardziej dojrzały. Częściej nosi jasne koszulki, obcisłe jeansy i buty na obcasach. Kolory nie są tak jaskrawe jak kiedyś. Czasami zakłada krótkie sukienki oraz spódnice na różne okazje. Na różne bale oraz przyjęcia zazwyczaj zakłada długie, eleganckie suknie wieczorowe. W pierwszym sezonie nakładała dużo makijażu, w szczególności błyszczyki oraz ciemne podkłady, aby wyróżnić jej kolor oczu. W późniejszych sezonach, jej makijaż jest delikatny lub Caroline w ogóle go nie nakłada. 676.png|Sezon 1 iiin.png|Sezon 2 oi.png|Sezon 3 78h.png|Sezon 4 sfo.png|Sezon 5 ki8.png|Sezon 6 2bDav.png|Sezon 7 TVD-8x10-3.jpg|Sezon 8 Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|left|185px|Caroline jako człowiek. Podobnie jak swoja matka Liz, Caroline była silna i zdeterminowana. Była bardzo lojalna względem przyjaciół, z natury bardzo czuła i kochająca. Po mimo wielu zalet, Caroline była bardzo niepewna siebie i zestresowana, zwłaszcza w kontaktach z chłopakami. Uważała, że nie widziała co należy powiedzieć, aby ludzi do siebie przekonać (co mówi do Bonnie, po nieudanym flircie ze Stefanem). Za skutkowało to wieloma wadami i zawiłościami w jej charakterze. Pomimo przyjaźni z Eleną, zawsze czuła, że żyje w jej cieniu, co powodowało że bywała bardzo zaborcza. Z biegiem czasu zżyła się z Eleną i w końcu udało jej się przezwyciężyć negatywne uczucia względem siebie i innych. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= thumb|left|245px|Caroline zabija Aję, aby ochronić Bonnie. Po przemianie w wampira, Caroline spojrzała na świat z innej perspektywy, stała się o wiele bardziej dojrzała. Zwielokrotniona została jej siła woli, co skutkowało, że ludzie bali się jej, ponieważ była nieprzewidywalna i zadziwiająco silna, jak na swój wampirzy wiek. Stała się bardzo odpowiedzialna i opiekuńcza, co zostaje pokazane między innymi, podczas pierwszej przemiany Tylera Lockwooda w wilkołaka, pomagała mu, pomimo świadomości że jedno jego ukąszenie wystarczy, aby ją zabić. Po przemianie Caroline bardziej ceni ludzkie życie, i pomiędzy zabiciem pierwszego człowieka a kolejnego minęło kilka miesięcy, czym Caroline pokazała zadziwiającą samokontrolę. |-|Bez uczuć= thumb|245px thumb|left thumb|245px|"Więcej, proszę." Moce i zdolności Jako wampir frame|Caroline używa swojej siły przeciwko Tylerowi.|220x220pxNiektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko.frame|Caroline używa perswazji.|220x220px *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. frame|Wampirza twarz Caroline.|220x220px *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. *'Kontrola zwierząt' - Damon jest w stanie kontrolować kruka, wykorzystując go do zaniepokojenia zarówno Eleny i Stefana, a także ewentualne szpiegować innych ludzi. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. frame|Caroline jest torturowana przez swojego ojca. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karkuthumb|250px|Caroline zostaje ugryziona przez Tylera. wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje |-|Partnerzy= |-|Rodzina= Elizabeth Forbes frame|Caroline idzie do college'u.|250px Caroline i Liz nie mają typowej relacji między matką, a córką. Młoda Forbesówna od zawsze była oddalona od matki zarówno przed jak i po jej przemianie. Na początku, kiedy dziewczyna stała się wampirem, Elizabeth okazała względem swojej córki obrzydzenie, jednak w końcu pogodziła się z myślą, że jej córka jest wampirem. Pomimo tego, że nie spędzają wiele czasu razem troszczą się o siebie. Szeryf Forbes opiekuje się swoją córką i nie dopuszcza do tego, by ktoś dowiedział się o jej tajemnicy. Gdy Caroline dowiaduje się, że jej mama ma raka, od razu pragnie nakarmić matkę krwią i jej pomóc. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Liz nie idzie ocalić wpada w rozpacz i czuwa w szpitalu przy mamie. Gdy jej mama umiera, ta jest załamana wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo by nie myśleć o bólu. Jednak z czasem z pomocą Stefana godzi się z myślą że jej mama odeszła lecz ma ją w pamięci. Lizzie i Josie Saltzman Gdy Caroline dowiedziała się że być może nosi dzieci Alarica, ta początkowo nie dopuszczała tej myśli do siebie, jednak potem gdy to okazało się prawdą Caroline zaczęła coraz bardziej przygotowywać się do roli by wziąść za nie odpowiedzialność. W Caroline rodzi bliźniaczki, Alaric nazywa je Josie po swojej zmarłej żonie Jo, i Lizzie na cześć matki Caroline, ta jest szczęśliwa, postanawia opuścić Mystic Falls i wyjechać z Riciem do Dallas by wychować swoje przybrane córki.thumb|254px|Josie i Lizzie przytulają Caroline. Caroline przez następne lata wychowywała Josie i Lizzie, chodź nie było jej łatwo gdyż bardzo tęskniła za Stefanem który nie mógł być z nią gdyż był ścigany przez Rayane. Caroline jednak pogodziła się z tą myślą, po czym Alaric czując coś więcej oświadczył się jej dlatego gdyż była przybraną matką jego córek. Potem jednak sytuacja się zmieniła i Caroline wróciła do Stefana który został również wujkiem Josie i Lizzie. Gdy Stefan umarł, Damon przekazał Caroline pensjonat Salvatore który ta wraz z Alariciem przekształaciła na szkołe dla młodych, nadprzyrodzonych istot. Obecnie Josie i Lizzie jako młode czarownice również tam uczęszczają. Ponadto Caroline bardzo troszczyła się o bliźniaczki chodź nie były to jej prawdziwe córki, wprowadziła je również do nadprzyrodzonego życia co nie było łatwe. Caroline czuję się za nie odpowiedzialna i bardzo je kocha. |-|Przyjaciele= Elena Gilbert thumb|185px|Caroline wraz z Eleną. Elena to najlepsza przyjaciółka Caroline, lecz nie zawsze tak było. Dawniej Caroline widziała w Elenie rywalkę. Często miała poczucie swojej niższości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o związki Eleny. Była również zazdrosna, że jej wszystko przychodzi z łatwością a ona musi zaimponować innym (przez ubrania, makijaż itp.) by ktoś ją dostrzegł. Jej kompleks niższości wyłania się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zaczyna chodzić z byłym chłopakiem Eleny, Mattem Donovanem, wiedząc, że Matt jest nadal mocno zakochany w Elenie. Po przemianie Caroline w wampira, Elena broni jej przed zabiciem przez Damona, co powoduje, że ich relacja się umacnia. Pomagają sobie i wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach. Przełomowym momentem ich przyjaźni było wyłączenie człowieczeństwa Eleny, która obwiniała o wszystko Caroline i próbowała ją zabić. Ich przyjaźń zostaje wznowiona, kiedy Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i razem idą do college'u. Bonnie Bennett thumb|222px|Caroline i Bonnie.|leftPoczątkowo przyjaźń Caroline i Bonnie opierała się tylko na tematach do rozmowy oraz długiej znajomości. Koleżanki były blisko, jednak panna Forbes widziała w Bennettównie kogoś komu może się zwierzyć. Bonnie opiekowała się Caroline i łagodziła konflikty pomiędzy nią a Eleną. Przez to, że Gilbertówna zaczęła spędzać dużo czasu z Salvatore'ami, Caroline i Bonnie stały się sobie bliższe oraz zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Po wypadku Forbesówny i przemianie w wampirzycę, czarownica przestała utrzymywać kontakt z przyjaciółką, jednak później odbudowały swoją przyjaźń. thumb|222px|Caroline na pogrzebie Bonnie.|rightPo przemianie matki Bonnie w wampira, Bennett na pewien czas przeniosła się do Caroline. Wampirzyca pomogła przyjaciółce zająć się jej matką i ucząc ją, jak być wampirem. Panna Forbes po dowiedzeniu się, że Abby chce opuścić swoją córkę, przekonywała ją żeby tego nie robiła. Gdy Caroline dowiedziała się o śmierci Bonnie, była załamana. Cieszyła się po jej powrocie do świata żywych, a po jej ponownej śmierci stara się za wszelką cenę przywrócić ją do życia. Damon Salvatore Damon wyraził zainteresowanie Caroline, początkowo udając trudnego do zdobycia, a następnie biorąc ją na końcu drugiego odcinka. Podczas swoich intymności wydaje się, że Damon wykorzystuje ją jako przekąskę i zamierza ją użyć do celów osobistych. Gdy Caroline leży w szpitalu próbuje jej pomóc, dając jej trochę swojej krwi. Po przemianie jest wstrząśnięty, że stała się wampirem. Po krótkim czasie pragnie ją zabić, jednak do tego nie dochodzi, ponieważ Elena broni swojej przyjaciółki. |-|Inni= Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|184px|left|Caroline poznaje Rebekah. Początkowo Caroline nienawidziła Rebekah i trochę się jej obawiała ponieważ była ona siostrą Klausa (co czyniło ją Pierwotną), jednak później dostrzegła to, że mogę ze sobą współpracować. Mimo wszystko wampirzyce mają bardzo podobne charaktery, co przyczyniało się do częstych sprzeczek, nawet o najmniejsze detale. Enzo Pomiędzy Enzo, a Caroline można było zobaczyć chemię. thumb|185px|Enzo i Caroline.Ich pierwszą interakcję możemy zobaczyć w odcinku While You Were Sleeping Kiedy Enzo się pojawia naprzeciw Caroline w laboratorium Wes'a, powiedział jej, że są tutaj dla tego samego powodu. Enzo zna lekarstwo na powstrzymanie wirusa. Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Rodzina Forbes Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls